The Official Qubo Wiki
Qubo1.png|Qubo Shows|link=All Shows|linktext=From preschoolers to older kids, Qubo has something for everyone! 2A013D35-4638-45A6-8BF7-A029670D94E3.jpeg|Featured: Pippi|link=Pippi Longstocking|linktext=What shall we do today? D5E8880C-503C-4B3F-AB42-2AD0A1D1A9FB.jpeg|Current Qubo Schedule|link=Qubo Schedule (October 1, 2018)|linktext=Confused on when your favorite shows are airing? Click to view the schedule! 9A51AB87-4792-4C54-A6DD-1617A4E5F57F.jpeg|The Big Blow Up|link=The Big Blow Up|linktext=The biggest unofficial event in Qubo history! (Rules | | | | Wiki Tutorial | Help Pages) Since qubo.wikia.com has been invaded by liars who state the completely wrong information about Qubo, we have decided to create a wiki for the real Qubo Channel with all of the correct information. What is Qubo you may ask? Qubo is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBCUniversal, and Classic Media. Now since Qubo doesn't own rights to Scholastic, NBC Universal and Classic Media (which is now part of NBCUniversal through DreamWorks Animation), Qubo still owns Nelvana programs, but has also gotten programs from other companies such as 9 Story Media Group, Splash Entertainment, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, such as ToddWorld, Doki, and Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, there are a few live-action shows here and there as well, like Giver, Look Kool, This is Daniel Cook, and 2 animal documentaries. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. Qubo also has a On Demand service but is only available on TV provider Dish. 7E0BFED9-B7BB-41B6-BA52-95E64DBDBE06.jpeg|'Cartoons'|link=:Category:Animated BFE5F53F-AFC2-4D23-B941-ACC476098807.jpeg|'Live Action'|link=:Category:Live-action 5562867E-14BD-4A1D-AC0C-97F2AC601F97.jpeg|'Animal Documentaries'|link=:Category:Animals 38132E83-0596-4801-9185-18B41342339F.jpeg|'Characters'|link=:Category:Characters 77B7CFFF-E345-4692-A7E5-2D645784569C.png|'Books'|link=:Category:Books 0E8443E9-AF1B-450A-AEE2-7601896574C9.jpeg|'Schedule Archive'|link=:Category:Schedules E233D731-A31A-4143-AF5D-4F6031DD5369.jpeg|'Games'|link=:Games 13E6DC1F-A8DD-4993-83A0-2B243C5690DB.jpeg|'Timeline'|link=:Timeline Current Programming 153011814360642614.jpg|link=The Adventures of Paddington Bear Animal Science showpicker.png|link=Animal Science IMG_0015.JPG|link=Ask Me Babar showpicker.png|link=Babar Chirp showpicker.jpg|link=Chirp cosmic quantum ray showpicker.png|link=Cosmic Quantum Ray davincibles showpicker2.png|link=The Davincibles Denver showpicker.png|link=Denver the Last Dinosaur olly 2.png|link=Dive Olly Dive! Doki showpicker 2.png|link=Doki Fishtronaut showpicker.png|link=Fishtronaut Finniest showpicker.png|link=Funniest Pets and People George showpicker.png|link=George and Martha IMG 4061.png|link=Giver Grossology showpicker.png|link=Grossology Harry showpicker.png|link=Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs lookkool showpicker.png|link=Look Kool madeline showpicker.jpg|link=Madeline Maggie showpicker.jpg|link=Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Missspider showpicker.jpg|link=Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends 70B4B487-8F20-4396-A667-C8358D97EF39.jpeg|link=Monkey See Monkey Do B8BDD027-964D-45FC-86E3-EECEA97C43AA.jpeg|link=Monster Math Squad 80ce87_2812596451f44fb1a569f562cad5292b-mv2.png|link=Nutri Ventures IMG 4060.png|link=Pet Alien 80ce87_fb5cc9f8996b4ccba160ae68a9b4ae1d-mv2.png|link=Pippi Longstocking 80ce87_fe548989e9334a3d8fb613f3afac07b8-mv2.png|link=Rescue Heroes 80ce87_f40112386fb641eba9343adb107ecc9f-mv2.png|link=Rupert 80ce87_8b846559685544018702aa36c7272770-mv2.png|link=Safari Tracks 80ce87_d4a05e286c9644aea176d3135b8ef269-mv2.png|link=Scaredy Squirrel Secret Millionaires showpicker.png|link=Secret Millionaires Club Sidekick showpicker.png|link=Sidekick stellaandsam showpicker.png|link=Stella and Sam Stickin.png|link=Stickin' Around This is Daniel showpicker.png|link=This is Daniel Cook. Thomas showpicker.png|link=Thomas Edison's Secret Lab Todd showpicker.png|link=ToddWorld wibblypig showpicker.png|link=Wibbly Pig Zoo Clues showpicker.png|link=Zoo Clues Upcoming Programming bubu showpicker.png|link=Bubu and the Little Owls 78BE9C21-892F-4403-AAC5-EC3336422A35.jpeg|link=Pirates: Adventures in Art Former Programming pinugins.png|link=3-2-1 Penguins! Adventures showpicker.png|link=Adventures from the Book of Virtues Animal Atlas showpicker.png|link=Animal Atlas jarod.png|link=Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller IMG_0537.JPG|link=Animorphs Anne showpicker.png|link=Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Archie showpicker.png|link=Archie's Weird Mysteries Artzooka showpicker.png|link=Artzooka! Being Ian showpicker.png|link=Being Ian Boo!.png|link=Boo! bravestarr.png|link=BraveStarr 80ce87_dd9050b42056471faa02db09155de68e-mv2.png|link=The Busy World of Richard Scarry The Choo showpicker.png|link=The Choo Choo Bob Show Class showpicker.png|link=Class of the Titans culture click.png|link=Culture Click IMG_0540.JPG|link=Dear America Royal Diaries dex.png|link=Dex Hamilton Alien Entomologist Dragon.png|link=Dragon eliot kid showpicker 2.png|link=Eliot Kid ellit mos.png|link=Elliot Moose grup.png|link=Famous 5: On the Case Gostbist.png|link=Ghostbusters Gofrette showpicker.png|link=Gofrette Guess showpicker.png|link=Guess with Jess Hemmin.png|link=He-Man and the Masters of the Universe i spy.png|link=I Spy Jacob showpicker.png|link=Jacob Two-Two Jakers showpicker.png|link=Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jane showpicker.png|link=Jane and the Dragon 80ce87_11aec2f3a4094a578feb87b080fb2734-mv2.png|link=Joe & Jack lamb chop.png|link=Lamb Chop's Play Along larraboi.png|link=Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures migic scubbus.png|link=The Magic School Bus Maisy.png|link=Maisy Marvin Showpicker.png|link=Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse 80ce87_d877b698f6544289a81a2fccc783854f-mv2.png|link=Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks 80ce87_737be5b79b614e44815126e5a6d6dea5-mv2.png|link=Mickey's Farm IMG_0530.JPG|link=Mighty Machines Miss BG.png|link=Miss BG My Friend showpicker.png|link=My Friend Rabbit 80ce87_b31b86e3269b4ffbb374186aa0377a18-mv2.png|link=The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog 80ce87_ed8d668e3bb440308c810b5fc6c4fc45-mv2.png|link=Ned's Newt Pearlie showpicker.png|link=Pearlie 80ce87 95f733dd3a034585afbb708073e714f3 mv2.png|link=Pecola patman post.png|link=Postman Pat raggz.jpeg|link=Raggs 80ce87_36a831cb355c4f93aa9b0a406759ae0c-mv2.png|link=Sally Bollywood sammy.png|link=Sammy's Story Shop Sandra showpicker.png|link=Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective Shelldon.png|link=Shelldon Shera.png|link=She-Ra: Princess of Power 80ce87_b6ee21bd28624f83ab14d04c1fefca50-mv2.png|link=Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Sititng Ducks.png|link=Sitting Ducks Spliced.png|link=Spliced IMG_0542.JPG|link=Taste Buds Theodore.png|link=Theodore Tugboat 80ce87_f4f5509fe34d48a6895beef9a7e82508-mv2.png|link=Timeblazers Timothy showpicker.png|link=Timothy Goes to School Turbo.png|link=Turbo Dogs Vegetals.png|link=VeggieTales 4FF5108E-B11B-42BA-9626-31450241D184.jpeg|link=Vitaminix Where on Earth showpicker.png|link=Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Willa showpicker.png|link=Willa's Wild Life zimmer twins.png|link=The Zimmer Twins The zula showpicker.png|link=The Zula Patrol To create a new article, write its title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you have a problem with the wiki, please contact one of the administrators below! *DavidVi11aronga (Founder, admin since December 29, 2016) *Undertale&ParappaFan (Admin since December 18, 2017) *Superkeegan9100 (Admin since December 21, 2017) (Rebranded to NormalUser1234) *CartoonLover2604 (Admin since April 6, 2018) *CrypticalFiery (Admin since July 16, 2018) __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- The Qubo Wiki is a fan site and is in no way affiliated with Ion Media and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. Category:Browse